mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stone
Stone (ストーン, Sutōn) was the captain of the pirate ship Big Catch before its destruction at the hands of the Grand Cross. Appearance Captain Stone is bald and has brown eyes. He has thick eyebrows, a dark brown beard (thin below the nose and several inward sticking points along the chin), has a wide nose and has a cross-shaped scar on his forehead. Light purple markings cover the side of his cheeks and around the back and side of his head at eyebrow level. Stone's attire consists of a black, thin, armless jacket that had his pirate emblem attached on the left side, a necklace with a yellow bead in the centre and three teeth threaded on either side, black armbands with silver stubs on his upper arms, and fur arm-guards. Lower down, he wears a wide brown belt with chains near the jacket and a gold animal skull in the centre, green trousers with a yellow stripe, outlined by black, down the centre side, and black boots. Personality & Character Stone was proud (reminding Marika when they first talked that it was the insurance company that hired her help and not him) and slightly arrogant. He was confident that there were no one around who could fight his ship. Background In the past, Stone knew both Captain Gonzaemon Kato, Blaster Ririka and Misa Grandwood Sailing 23. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Following a series of attacks on pirate ships, Marika Kato had Show of the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union arrange for the Bentenmaru to escort another pirate ship, giving both ships more protection against the pirate hunter. Show arranged for the Bentenmaru to escort the Big Catch and its fleet with Stone's reluctant agreement. When the Bentenmaru rendezvouzed with the Big Catch, Stone spoke with Marika, reminding her that it was the insurance company who hired her and not him. Later when a crewmember hoped that they would reach their destination OK, Stone called him a fool, stating that no one could fight the Big Catch. He then said that the insurance company was just scared and wondered out loud if there was anyone in space that stupid. Immediately after he said this, alarms sounded and a crewmember reported a ship touched down in front of them. Ignoring Marika's warning not to get ahead, Stone ordered his men to prepare for battle and to open fire on whoever it was as soon as they touched down. He planned to board the enemy ship after incapacitating them, telling his men to show them how frightening pirates can be. As soon as the unknown ship, the Grand Cross, touched down, it opened fire on the Big Catch and its escorts. Hearing that all of his escorts had been hit, Stone ordered his men to deploy beam dispersers, as the enemy commenced electronic warfare. The ships exchanged fire and the Big Catch sustained damage to its missile pod. When the enemy stopped moving, Stone ordered his damaged ship round to flee. He then asked about the Bentenmaru. He was relieved to learn they were OK and staying close to the Big Catch. However this relief was short-lived as the Grand Cross started moving again, and to his shock, began rapidly zig-zagging across space. As the Grand Cross stopped in front of him, Stone had just enough time to call it a monster before it let loose a heavy laser barrage at the Big Catch Sailing 22. After the Parabellum drove off the Grand Cross, the Bentenmaru moved to rescue the crew of the heavily damaged Big Catch. All of Stone's crew were saved by the Bentenmaru, but they were unable to save the Big Catch, which was destroyed when the fires reached its ammunition stores. Later, in the captain's quarters, Marika and Schnitzer informed an injured Stone about the fate of his ship. Realising his pirating days were over, Stone asked about his crew. After learning they were safe and that Misa was treating the injured, Stone mentioned how he knew 'Bloody' Misa, as well as Blaster Ririka and Captain Kato and that they were good people. He then said Marika was a good pirate like her father, having something that an old man like him lacked - a pirate for a new era . Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Stone and the Big Catch appear as opponents for Marika and the Bentenmaru in the game's first Galaxy Episode. Depending on circumstances, the two face each other either in a swordfight or ship-to-ship, with the outcome resting on the player's actions Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 1. Skills & Abilities Stone presumably had the necessary skills for a pirate captain. Relationships Bentenmaru Crew Stone knew several pirates who served on the Bentenmaru, such as Ririka, Gonzaemon and Misa, recognising them as good people and good pirates. Though he wasn't particularly friendly when first speaking to Marika, afterwards he told her that she had something he lacked and was a pirate for a new era . Gallery Fever - Stone Swordfight.png|Marika facing Stone in Fever Mouretsu Pirates References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Anime-Only